conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2010
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *New Years Day celebrations worldwide. *Everett celebrates New Years with the famous ball drop in Times Square in New York City. **Everett City also celebrates the new year with a massive fireworks display from the tops of Liberty Tower and the International Center. *Construction of a new central hospital in Belgrade, United Kingdom of Eastern European Duchies begins. *Biggest New Year's celebration ever recorded in the Allied States of America. *Everett bans the use, sale, ownership and distribution of Clark-Kentz Corporation products within Everetti territory. The CDC begins an investigation into it's viral components and quarantines five people after their return from the Allied States to their homes in Everett after their bags are found to contain banned products at airport checkpoints. A store is also quarantined in Louisiana. *The Allied States Government begins a full-scale investigation into the Clark-Kentz Corporation *A successful experiment in weather causes a large snowstorm to take place in Yarphei. *Yarphei successfully launches Tranh Truàn Ðồi, its first manned spacecraft, after eight years of testing satellites. *Everett raises it's Federal Alert Status to Code GREEN Alert 1. *Massive 7.0 magnitude earthquake strikes the Everetti state of Haiti, causing extensive damage in the city of Port-au-Prince. Death toll estimates stand at 100,000. **The East Asian Federation sends medical aid to help the state of Haiti in its recovery. *The East Asian Federation's Board of Directors passes the fourth amendment to its constitution, effectively changing the Legislative representation system in the Federation from a style based on Proportional Representation to a style based on Single-Member Districting, to increase competition between corporations, and therefore the quality of public services provided to citizens. *4chanistan launches a massive DDOS attack against Iranian government websites in response to Iran's threat to arrest opposition protesters for organizing protests on the internet. Iranian government sites have been on and off throughout the day. **Day three of cyber war against Iranian websites has shut down access completely to government and military websites. Unverified claims of massive virus infections in Iranian government servers are reported. *The East Asian Federation's 2010 general election, as a result of the passing of the 4th amendment to the Federation constitution take place. *Yarphei puts into effect its one-child policy, which results in stiff fines of H//5000 for rulebreakers. *World leaders meet in Kuala Terengganu, Yarphei, to discuss and pass the Antarctic Treaty of 2010, which allows for limited settlement and colonization in parts of Marie Byrd Land. *Yarphei celebrates the beginning of the third year of the Yarphese calendar, as well as the third anniversary of the military junta and of Tranh Chup-yar's conversion to Buddhism on 25 January. *The Toyota Motor Company announces the immediate stop in sales of eight models of its cars. EAF safety regulators plan to aid Toyota in safety investigations of the affected models. *Second Falklands War **British authorities find out that the Vietnamese Liberation Army of the Grand Yarphese Republic has taken over the Falkland Islands. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland declares war on the Grand Yarphese Republic. **Cascadian authorities warn the Vietnamese Liberation Army to pull out within twelve hours or face intervention. February 1st-15th *2010 Yarphese War **A massive Yarphese fleet, masked partially by their artificial storm, drops anchor in the Bristol Channel. Amphibious craft begin landings in Cardiff, commencing their Invasion of Britain. **The Allied States of America announces its declaration of war against the Yarphese, and announces its trading embargo on the GYR, starting with oil. **The Union of Everett declares war on Yarphei. The Everetti government switches to Code RED Alert 3 and evacuates to its war time centers. **Iraqistan declares war on Yarphei. **The East Asian Federation vehemently protests the use of the Planetary Defense System on Tranh Chup-yar City, citing the large number of Federation citizens working in Yarphei. *4chanistan intensifies its cyber war against the Iranian government causing vital defense system failures and communication blackouts for Iran's military. *The Allied States citizens in the Falkland Islands are finally rescued by the ASO New Texas. *The United Kingdom activates its NATO treaties, resulting in France, Germany, the Netherlands, Belgium, Italy, Poland, Austria and Hungary declaring war on Yarphei. As still part of the Commonwealth of Nations, Canada, Australia and New Zealand declare war on Yarphei. *Chinese Great Wall internet and computer firewall system mysteriously goes down for approximately 25 minutes. *The East Asian Federation deploys the FAF Leviathan to Tranh Chup-yar City to protect Federation citizens from harm. *The Yarphese capital is moved to Saigon, with the presidential house in the Reunification Palace, which is also the current meeting location for the Chamber of Council, the Yarphese military legislative house. *Yarphei sets up three naval blockades overnight. One is at the mouth of the Thames River in the United Kingdom, a second cutting off the port of Houston, and a third covering both openings of the Salish Sea. *Tranh Chup-yar asserts that Yarphei has terrible power it may release if the Falklands are not returned to the Grand Yarphese Republic. Some put forth the idea that much of this may be hidden in Cai-doi Platform. *The plans for the Orbital Relay Cannon Array are complete. A site on Okinawa is set for construction, which is scheduled to begin on February 10th. *The Union of Everett warns Yarphei against using weapons of mass destruction, placing it's SDI system on highest alert and activating its Fusion Deployment System. *The East Asian Federation speaks out against the Union of Everett's use of fusion weapons against Yarphei. CEO Akimoto presses the United Nations to pass sanctions against Everett for use of "this ecologically and politically harmful monstrosity." *Everetti Secretary of State responds by stating, "The EAF has not helped the crisis by its resupply of Yarphese troops with Federation weapons and technology and its economic support of a horrid nation such as Yarphei only because of your corrupt desire for profit at the suffering of the Yarphese people and now the suffering of the Falklands citizens and Welsh. A low grade fusion warhead has no ecological impact and was legally used against a military target and strategic stronghold. Everett and its allies will block any sanction motions submitted to the Security Council." **COO Kunio Ikari replies to the Everetti government, simply stating "Contracts cannot be broken. Deliveries must continue under any circumstances." *Cascadia and Britain request for Mobile SDI from Everett to be placed in the Falklands. *There is unusually warm water off the coast of northern West Africa. **The National Oceanic & Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) warns of possible hurricane formation in Africa due to the change in temperatures. Working with the Everetti air force, fighters are deployed to the region in search of Yarphese naval craft which are suspected of being armed with weather control stations. Meanwhile, New York City is placed on high alert for acts of weather related terrorism, switching to code red alert 1. Evacuations of Manhattan Island are proposed. **A tropical storm is reported to be heading towards the North American coast at a rate faster than most storms. ***Worried about a possible hurricane, Cascadian authorities quickly authorize an anti-weather control attack on the tropical storm using weather control planes to dehumidify it to destruction. In addition, is it also being planned to create or move a front to the Eastern Seaboard. ***Meteorologists report that the storm has become a category 1 hurricane off the coast of Jamaica on 13 February. Most predict a pattern similar to that of Hurricane Wilma in 2005. *Everetti SDI systems and PDS switch over to use for targeting and destroying WMD attacks launched from Yarphei. Mobile SDI vehicles arrive via airlift in Cascadia, the United States, Malaysia, New Zealand, Australia and the capitol cities of some NATO nations, as well as in the Falklands. Everett warns Yarphei against the use of WMDs against civilian targets citing it will not hesitate to strike back in full force. Everett deploys air force craft into its skies over major possible targets. **The United States activates the Missile Defense Agency and begins deploying anti-ballistic missile vehicles and systems into major cities. *Weather and climate change specialists warn of possible global climate disaster possibilities if weather altering technology continues to be used. "We are looking at the possibility of a global weather system collapse and or permanent changes in world climate if we continue to force nature and our atmosphere." States a renound Everetti meteorologist. **Tranh Chup-yar, sick of the "liberal propaganda," he calls it, retorts, "We are looking at the possibility of a global population collapse and or permanent changes in world population if we continue to force the world and our politics." ***Everetti President Spencer responds to Tranh's statement, "Hipocrisy for the win! Who attacked who?! Maybe if you stayed out of the UK, this wouldnt be a problem for you." ****In private, Tranh Chup-yar notes to Spencer that "invasions of small, unusued bits of territory are normal; globally destructive wars over these are not." *The Dalai Lama leads Buddhists around the world in protest against the war. **Anti VLA protests intensify in Everett and the United States. *A website dedicated to Tranh Chup-yar is defaced and hijacked by hackers. *The national weather service detects an F3 tornado in western Massachusetts. NOAA warns Everetti federal agencies of a strange jet stream shift in North America. **Meteorologists tie the shift in the jet stream to a detachment of the VLA in Seattle, acting against orders. The detachment is now facing criminal charges in Yarphei. *Argentina and Yarphei sign the Treaty of Río Gallegos, delineating a plan to ally during the 2010 Yarphese War under certain conditions. *Cascadian scientists announce they have made a discovery, a submarine patrolling the Gulf of Thailand has found strange weather control stations under water. A few stations were stolen and transported immediately to Cascadia. Work continues against the clock on counter-weather control technology. **In response to this news, droids are retrofitted to function under water to commense searches of devices at the sea floor. Submarines and satellites work together to scan the Gulf of Mexico, Caribbean and east coast for devices. *Cuba threatens war with Yarphese vessels still blockading Galveston, Texas, if the hurricane generated by Yarphei causes any damage to its nation. CARICOM proposes sanctions against Yarphei to the UN over Yarphei's attack of uninvolved nations, including Jamaica, Dominican Republic, Bahamas and various smaller islands. **As the Category 1 hurricane strikes Jamaica, high winds cause extensive damage to earthquake survivors tent cities in Haiti, killing dozens reportedly and disrupting international relief operations. Relief workers estimate the hurricane could potentially kill thousands of innocent people. **The Everetti government warns Yarphei to stop the hurricane immediately or face intervention. "Should the hurricane strike New York City, this will be looked on as an atttack against the United Nations and will cause an international incident. You do not want the entire world at your doorstep, Tranh." Warns President Spencer. **As the hurricane nears, Mexico warns it will become involved in the war should it be affected by the storm. **The storm heavily affects places on the Allied States coast, and using the cover of the storm, Allied States vessels start to surround the Yarphese ships near the coast. *The particle emitter at the ORCA ground terminal is installed in preparation for tests in the coming days. Test firings are expected by Tuesday using ConSat 1A, located above Okinawa. *Following the end of the war, all Allied States forces are recalled to their basses. However the Allied States remains on high alert. *As a result of the war, NATO, Coalition and American nations form the Planetary Alliance For Freedom, a military and economic alliance. 15th-28th *An special election takes place in Taiwan as a result of a voter initiative to join the East Asian Federation. The People's Republic of China, which claims the island, warns the Federation government to disregard the results of any vote. **The eleven counties and four cities in the northern half of the Republic of China vote to join the East Asian Federation, effective February 22. The Federation government begins making preparations for integration. Beijing again warns that any attempt by the Federation to assert control over Taiwan will result in war. ***Beijing stands down on its aggressive claims to Taiwan, as the northern half of Taiwan joins the East Asian Federation. *War experts warn of an impending Cold War stand-off between PAFF nations and Yarphei following Tranh Chup-yar's ignoring of demands to disclose information regarding the locations of weather control stations worldwide and for not removing said stations. **"Weather control when used as a weapon is illegal under international law. If Yarphei does not remove these stations or give us information so we may remove them ourselves, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands to maintain the security of innocent civilians world wide." States Everetti Secretary of Defense Harris. **Liang Dezhong, president of the Council of East Asian States, replies that it will continue to defend Yarphese weather modification. **President Spencer responds, "You are kidding me right? You aren't seriously backing up a nation that is willing to mass murder civilians, right? Weather warfare affects only ONE thing.... civilians....innocent civilians. This is illegal and will not be tolerated. How would you like someone to deploy a high grade fusion weapon off the Pacific to wipe out the entire CEAS east Asian coastline with a tsunami? You wouldn't like that... note that wasn't a threat since here in Everett we don't enjoy killing civilians, it was a simple example. Remove the devices. You have five days to tell us where they are." ***4chanistan comments, "It's hilarious how all you supposed peace loving countries are willing to just wipe civilians off the face of the Earth. It's just so funny. Yarphei with its weather control doomsday devices and its national motto "initiation of peace", Everett's respect for human rights and then tsunami bombing Asia and the EAF willing to vaporize civilians even though you don't even want to be involved in conflicts following Japan's World War II crimes. All we can say is if our island is hit by a super hurricane or vaporized by a particle beam or fusion tsunami'd, we are going to pwn your internets and bring down your economies and eradicate your ability to fight wars and crash your satellites into Earth. Anonymous Is Legion, We Do Not Forgive, We Do Not Forget, Expect Us." ****The Allied States found this comment childish and unnecessary, and also commented via encrypted message, "Do not go about making such comments threatening also every country on the face of the earth. Calm down and mind your own. - Anonymous" *Everett announces its Antarctican territory acquired by the Antarctic Treaty will be made into a federally protected nature reserve. Secretary of the Environment Andrew Runningwater states, "Antarctia is uninhabitable and should remain that way." *Guangdong becomes an autonomous region of China, heightening Cantonese nationalism. *The CIA and NATO confirms Al Qaeda and Osama bin Laden's frozen bank accounts and assets have been drained by an unknown attacker. **The Allied States Department of Cyber Warfare and Control try to follow the track of the unknown attacker and get redirects to several unrelated locations, most of which lie in Afghanistan. Allied States troops storm these locations only to find innocent civilians. *The first ORCA system tests take place two days behind schedule due to 'unforeseen computer glitches'. The system succeeds in destroying a test ballistic missile. *4chanistan completes the purchase of military ground vehicles from the United States for $10 million. *Kansas and Colorado secede from the United States and join the Allied States of America. *The People's Republic of China reevaluates its administrative divisions to create two administrative zones, Northern China and Southern China. Guangzhou is established as the capital of Southern China, and Beijing of Northern China. In addition, Guangzhou is treated as a national capital alongside Beijing. **The People's Republic of China splits into the Northern People's Republic of China and the Southern People's Republic of China on 26 February. *The Allied States reminds Robert Mugabe about his imminent ultimatum to step down as president of Zimbabwe, or face invasion. *Northern California joins the Allied States of America. *Hawaii announces with the collapse of California that it will be seceding from the United States and joining Minnesota in becoming an Everetti state. Both states become Everetti territory on March 1st 2010. *Yarphei markets protective anti-tsunamis to protect the areas facing possible tsunamis due to a magnitude 8.8 tsunami that occurred in Chile near Concepción in early morning on 27 February. *PAFF nations order a GLF response to the Chilean earthquake and tsunami zone. March *Tranh Chup-yar explicitly tells the Peruvian government to "please release Alberto Fujimori from federal charges or face war." It has agreed to hold negotiations from 1 March 5 March until a decision is reached. *::The negotiations end three days prematurely, resulting in an immediate five-year peaceful occupation of Arequipa, the release of Alberto Fujimori, and the allowance of Fujimori to govern the area under Tranh Chup-yar. In return, Peru is allowed fishing and drilling rights off the Yarphese coast for the five-year period. *Sony customers panic worldwide as PlayStation 3 systems all simultaneously crash. Users report their systems as being completely unusable. The mass failure only affects the original large PS3 systems. *EVS Honor aircraft carrier arrives off the coast of Chile, deployed from Hawaii, to provide disaster relief as part of the GLF disaster response. **Argentine and Peruvian relief forces arrive in Concepción as well as other cities in Chile to deliver Fresh water, food, and shelter for people whose homes collapsed. **Other PAFF disaster relief squads are reported to be on their way. **The Allied States Navy also helps the Chilean government, however, the base of the Allied States First Fleet in Chile was also badly damaged. *Mitsubishi Heavy Industries announces the successful launch of the first two satellites in the new ConSat series two constellation, for use in conjunction with the ORCA system. *Armor Militant Military Industries announces the release of its new HADv3 LE (Law Enforcement) droid. The new droid and system will replace HADv2 Combat Droids currently working as law enforcement in the Union of Everett. *A 6.6 magnitude earthquake shakes the island of Taiwan. The East Asian Federation reports that at least one person has been injured. *The first step of creating an International alliance for Microstates was taken as The Foreing ministers from Monaco, Aeroe, Liechtenstein, San Marino, Malta and Andorra held a meeting in Marstal. *After several delays, the Allied States Government gives Robert Mugabe 24hrs to step down and hand the government of Zimbabwe over to the United Nations, or face invasion. ** Mass demonstrations in front of the ASA embassy and in the streets of Belgrade, against ASAs brutal ways, occur from 15.00 CET. The NO WAR organisation and the Movement against Councilist Democracy plan to organise big demonstrations in Belgrade, Zagreb, Prague, Bratislava and Sarajevo. **The Allied States Government is very confused about why these organizations are so hostile, and an official comments, "We are trying to HELP the people of Zimbabwe, and get Robert Mugabe out of office, he has done nothing but steal the people's taxes, destroy their economy, and starved them of all their food." **As more people join the demonstration in front of the ASA Embassy in Belgrade, Slavic police must guard the entrance as people are trying to get in, by throwing bottles and bricks towards the windows. People are holding banners and signs saying "AMERICA ALWAYS SOLVE EVERYTHING WITH WAR", "THERE IS NO UNSELFISH GOOD DEEDS" and so on. People are also heard shouting "GO TO HELL ASA GO TO HELL". ** The Government of Slavia will not make a official announcement at this point. **Allied States troops secure their ambassadors and seal the entire perimeter of the embassies off. ** In the beginning of the evening March 8, Slavic police forces sends more men to the ASA embassy. They manage to curb the riots, and 18 demonstrators are arrested for assaulting the police and for illegal intrusion on foreign soil. However the peaceful demonstrations continue in Belgrade. *The North Taiwan region of the East Asian Federation holds special elections today to determine representation to the Federation Board. The elections are for the ten new seats added to the board, and Foxconn is expected to be the major winner. *No word has been heard from Robert Mugabe, the Allied States Second Fleet starts to prepare the invasion force. Botswana has offered minor assistance to the ASA, these include airfields. *The prime minister of USS appears on television stating that the government does not support ASA on their decision. "This invasion will force men and even children to join the defence against the invasion (...) This is in no way a positive decision." *Several European countries including Germany and France announces that they will not support ASA's invasion in Zimbabwe. Causing ASA to loose a major part of NATOs support. **Several other NATO countries, such as the United States and the United Kingdom do support the ASA's invasion, as they are also against the works of Robert Maugabe. *The East Asian Federation begins wide ranging development aid programs in Africa, with projects under the watchful eye of the State Office for Development. *The East Asian Federation's Chief Operations Officer, Kunio Ikari, survives an assassination attempt. The suspect, 25 year old Ikuo Takahashi, is a disgruntled and recently-laid off factory worker, whose possible motive is protesting recent advancement of free trade initiatives in the Federation Board. The anti-government groups Muryō Renmei and Chosŏn Rodongdang claim responsibility for the attack. *The government of the East Asian Federation deploys the FLSDF 4th Division and the FAF 1st Elite Air Wing to Hamgyŏng Prefecture to restore order after a rebellion led by Chosŏn Rodongdang, timed to coincide with the assassination attempt of COO Ikari, succeeds in capturing Hamhŭng, demanding independence of the North Korean region of the Federation. *Allied States Army Special Forces apprehend Robert Mugabe in Hong Kong. *The UNICEF criticizes the Allied States of America for invading Zimbabwe and taking the lives of 125 children (10 - 18 years old) in battle. **The Allied States Department of Defense comments, "These children either attacked us, us were shot by their own. If someone attacked your soldiers, would you not retaliate?" **The Union of Everett condemns the killing of children. **The Allied States later add, "Do you actually think we are enjoying killing the children? Would you rather us not shoot them, and let them kill Americans? I demand an answer from every single world leader opposing this." ***As per the 'demand', the East Asian Federation's government releases a statement, noting that "While we do not oppose the democracy-restoring actions of the Allied States, the United Nations' and Union of Everett's concerns would have been alleviated had there not been a conflict at all." ***The Allied States later add, "Had there not been a conflict "at all", 'n million more children would have died from starvation." ***UNICEF wants the UN security council to prosecute ASA for the illegal invasion of Zimbabwe. "The invasion of Zimbabwe was illegal. ASA troops killed 125 children. There must be consequences for such a crime." ***Several world leaders state that they cannot believe that some countries find this to be a loss, even when they know the ASA actually helped. *Hitachi introduces Industrial Grade Nanopaste for sale at a press conference. *The FNSDF corvette Cheonan sinks off the western coast of the Korean Peninsula, due to an unexplained explosion. *Two days before the release of the My Life video game console and tens of thousands pack lines and camp outside stores. My Life releases on April 1st to locations in North America, Europe and East Asia. April *My Life releases in North America, selling out in stores quickly. At 12:00AM EST the console releases in Europe and twelve hours later will release in East Asia and Hong Kong. *The Union of Everett condemns Saudi Arabia for convicting and executing a man for sorcery. *Yarphei begins diplomatic relations with Vietnam, a major step in Yarphese foreign relations. *Several government facilities are blown up in Caucasus, including a "terrorist" attack on one of its military bases. Giant protests also break out in the southern parts of the country. An official from the government comment, "Caucasus may be facing rebellion, I wish to encourage all civilians to stick with the newly placed curfew until the matter has been resolved." **PAFF quickly responds to the problem and is likely to order a GLF response to the Coup D'etat in Caucasus. *Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging leader Eugène Terre'Blanche is killed in his home in Ventersdorp over a farm worker's wage dispute. **The AWB releases a statement: "Today is the day we start the war against those expletive! They've had it too good for too long! We are the rightful owners of this land, we found it fair and square. Put those bastards back where they belong, in their chains!" **The Allied States of America sees the rising tensions between the races in South Africa, and approaches the UN, to ask for permission to send a detachment of Allied States troops in Zimbabwe across the border. **Everetti President Spencer supports actions to take down the AWB calling the group a "Nazist terror organization". **Allied States President Fortis supports this statement. *Major 7.2 earthquake strikes northern Mexico and southern California. The quake could be felt as far away as Los Angeles, Phoenix and Las Vegas. One death has been confirmed in Mexico. **The Clark-Kentz Corporation's "underground" headquarters in Centurion City reports suffering sufficient damages. * Polish President Lech Kaczyński and dozens of other high-ranking Polish officials die in a plane crash near Smolensk, Russian SSR. *At a Nuclear Security Summit hosted by the United States in Saint Louis, the EAF announced its intent to cease the use of fission power within its borders and lock down all of its uranium stores. Similarly, Ukraine announced that it would give up its stock of highly-enriched uranium. **The Allied States announces that they will not change anything in their nuclear production, nor in their current arsenal. *Volcano eruption in Iceland causes airlines to cancel flights to and from Europe. **Everett Airways, Air France and Cascadian Airlines remain the only airlines providing service to and from Europe due to the use of fusion engine aircraft. **Delta Air Lines announces it plans to buy two fusion engine aircraft from Boeing, while other airlines are suspected to buy one or two fusion aircraft later in the year. *The Government of the Allied States of America sends an ultimatum to the Westboro Baptist Church in Topeka to change their ways, or face prosecution. *The Government of the Allied States also outlaws the use of Stormfront within A.S. borders, also commenting: "Why would you want to be part of a 'white nationalist' group when the earth only has one race?" May *The State Office for Justice announces that the East Asian Federation has approved the 1980 Hague Conventions on International Child Abduction. However, this will only apply to future cases of child abduction and will not be retroactive. *Yarphei celebrates the plowing festival at the half moon, May 6. Foreign experts suggest morale and nationalism are rising from this, and some suggest Yarphei is preparing for another war. *The Allied Revolutionary War begins. **Dallas Uprising - First Battles *Vietnam, Laos, and South China begin negociations concerning possible unification. *A state of emergency is declared in Kalmykia as separatists, despite Kalmykia's reputation as a peaceful country, begin to fight violently for separation from the USSR. *Allied Revolutionary War **Houston Uprising - Second Battles *The Guomindang officially leaves Taiwan for Kamchatka, but it still asserts its claim over China. *NASA announces the shuttle Endeavour will be put up for sale in June following it's final STS mission, at a price of $500 million EVD. **Bigelow Aerospace announces they will buy the spacecraft at the given price. *The East Asian Federation State Defence Office announces that the FAF will be restructured to include both land troops (paratroopers), naval vessels (aircraft carriers), and an expanded combat aircraft inventory. *After a string of suicides, Foxconn moves to increase the quality of working conditions for its employees. *Yarrphei celebrates Vesak, the Buddha's birthday. *Allied Revolutionary War **The Allied States activates and puts its nuclear arsenal on standby. - Unknown to the rest of the world. June *The Election campaign in Aeroe starts. The parliamentary Election will be held June 29. *Israeli naval forces seize a flotilla of ships in international waters carrying activists to the Gaza Strip, killing at least ten people. *ESA launches a massive payload toward the sun, what appears to be a massive solar energy collector with a large unidentifiable toroid shaped component on its underside. In a statement to a concerned public, the Franco-German Commonwealth stated, "It's a suprise." They also said it isnt a weapon of any kind. At the same time, a second toroid is seen being transported to an undisclosed location in the Black Forest, followed by military escorts and a huge construction crew. *The President of Central America announces that a treaty is planned to be signed with Everett, leaving the long claim over Belize, recognizing it as a province of the aforementioned country. The Guatemalan population receives the announcement with a ferocious disagreement. * The Franco-German Commonwealth begins construction of Hesperia City in the Kerguelen archelpelago, with help from Everetti labor and droids. In response, Europe begins buying large quantities of products from Infra Corp, including large quantities of tungsten and heat resistant materials, which are shipped to an undisclosed location in the Black Forest. *Franco-Germania invades Myanmar, sparking the 2010 invasion of Myanmar and causing worldwide controversy. *Cascadia announces it plans to create a complex of 4 skyscrapers in downtown Seattle to house businesses and government offices. The design of the towers is hexagonal, with a gradual shrinkage of floors near the top of the buildings (similar to the Petronas Towers). The towers will be about 500 meters tall and contain about 141 floors in each tower. Progress is planned to begin in July 2010 and be finished by November 2010, due to the help of droids. The complex with be known as the Golden Center. *The A.S. Government declares that the Clark-Kentz Corporation's products are safe to use, and the investigation is over. *The Franco-German Commonwealth begins constructing a series of what appear to be massive tesla coils throughout its territory. In addition, what appear to be ion weapons are built near the tesla coils. * The Franco-German possession of Burma is declared, and is jointly administrated directly by the Franco-German Commonwealth. This nation uses the flag of the DMB and is given protection by PAFF. * Belgio-Yarphei, with formerly uneasy relations with ASEAN, decided to join that organization. *The Union of Everett deploys the EVS Liberty aircraft carrier battlegroup, alongside a Massachusetts-class Battleship group to the English Channel in response to the "Yarphese Occupation of Belgium". **The Everetti government orders a manditory recall of all Everetti citizens, civilian, government and military from Belgium. *The Belgian government assures that no "occupation" was involved. Many are still skeptical. *Denmark urges Danish citizens, diplomats and officials to leave Belgium and thereby breaking all diplomatic ties with the country. *Denmark deploys Absalon L16 and Esben snarre L17 to the English Channel to assist the Union of Everett *The Franco-German Commonwealth says to Yarphei to "get out of the Western Hemisphere." *In addition, they deploy two nuclear submarines to the English Channel to join the Everetti/Danish fleet. * The Franco-German possession of Burma is declared, and is administrated directly by the Franco-German Commonwealth. They state that the nation will only be given back its independence and vacated if yarphei abandons Belgium. They are waiting for Yarphei's response. * A withdrawal of Myanmar is executed, with the Franco-German Commonwealth reserving the right to re-invade if necessary. *The Franco-German Commonwealth releases paratroopers to aid in the liberation of the Northern Defense Line, along with kinetic weapons dropped from space. *Unrest between Greek Cypriots and Turkish Cypriots flares after a peaceful family gathering turns violent. *The Franco-German government strikes a deal with the United States to gain the right to produce many military technologies canceled by the Obama administration, namely the FCS programs; in addition, rights to produce the F-22 Raptor, the Airborne Laser Missile Defense Platform and the CV-22 Osprey, as well as many UAVs like the MQ-9 Reaper. In exchange, the debt owed by the US to Germany and France would be cut in half by the FGC government. *The Union of Everett and Cuba sign official treaties regarding trade, economic aid and development aid to help the once forced into isolation nation to recover, in exchange for reforms in human rights and more Democratization of government. *Northern Everett is struck by a 5.5 magnitude earthquake, epicentered several miles north of Ottawa in Ontario. The quake could be felt as far south as upstate New York and east in Quebec and Montreal. * The Franco-German Commonwealth introduces a new piece of legislation, the Franco-German Law on Colonialism, which requres textbooks in the FGC to shine a more positive light on European colonialism; this doesn't include Nazi-era expansion into areas of Europe. July *The Union of Everett celebrates Independence Day on the 4th of July weekend. Official national State of the Union speech and Annual Federal Assembly of States takes place Monday, where matters regarding the economy, human rights and national defense will be discussed. **The Allied States also celebrates the day their predecessors became free from the British. *Infamous would-be Times Square bomber is executed via gunshot at a federal military detention center in Everett for the crimes of attempted mass murder, terrorism, attempted detonation of an explosive device and possession of bomb materials. *'17 July:' Belgio-Yarphei launches/drops (?) two fusion bombs on the Allied States of America. Because of the Mutually Assured Destruction program the A.S. has activated, it launches two nuclear missiles back at Belgio-Yarphei. **Wichita is hit in the Allied States. **Kuantan is hit in Belgio-Yarphei. **PAFF GLF offers emergency aid to the Allied States. ***The Allied States replies with "We need no aid at home at this time, however, with Yarphei, it is not peace we want, it is not a surrender we want. From this day on, we will do everything within our power to reform the Yarphese government." August *Reports flood the PEC center in Everett following a mass sighting of lights in the skies above Quebec, Montreal, New York City, Chicago, across the United States and into Los Angeles. The UFOs disappeared over the Pacific Ocean. *On 10 August, strange weather patterns were discovered in Southeast Asia, centered at the Yarphese island of Cọng Sụạng Ngûât, which was recently transferred from Vietnam. Small, harmless traces of tungsten were detected in the sky by Australian researchers, coming from that direction. What is going on is entirely unrevealed. *''Barnard'' probe goes into orbit around Jupiter on August 11. Five smaller probes will be launched (one into Jupiter's atmosphere, and one for each Jovian moon) within the next two months as the main probe begins taking very high-resolution and sharp pictures and video. *The Union of Everett and Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics sign an official NAP peace treaty and military and economic alliance, bringing an end to USSR-Everetti aggression and ending years of U.S.-Russian instability. *German private space company, Hyperion Space Enterprises, shoots up in stock when it states that it will be allowed to possess a fleet of five unarmed, nuclear pulse propulsion-capable Dassault Halcyons for use in bringing asteroids into geosynchronist orbit for the purpose of exclusive mining, and eventual settlement of the hollowed out space rocks. The company must also keep up its deal with the FGC government to clean up any space debris and recycle it. *2010 Pakistan floods **The East Asian State Development Office pledges $6 million USD for disaster relief aid and reconstruction aid to affected regions of Pakistan. *Kim Jong-il is sentenced to life imprisonment for separatist activities. *The Wroclaw Free City holds a referendum on the topic of independence from Belgio-Yarphei. September *Everetti military tests its anti-asteroid system against two near-Earth objects passing within the moon's orbit. Both asteroids passed the Earth at distances of 49,000 miles and 150,000 miles. One asteroid was destroyed by a surface to space anti-asteroid missile, the other destroyed by a PDS satellite attack. **The Allied States found this test hostile, as Everett fired into a neutral zone without any permission from neighboring countries, nor the United Nations. **The Everetti Department of Defense states "We need no permission to launch objects into space nor to destroy threatening near Earth objects including but not limited to asteroids, meteors, comets or satellites." **The East Asian Federation issues a press release thanking the Union of Everett for destroying asteroids with great potential for damage to Earth and the Taoyuan Space Tether, should one of the asteroids had strayed too close to Earth's gravity well . **Cristina Björling, Minister of Foreign Affairs of The Baltic Union has recognized that Union of Everett does not need to ask permission to destroy an asteroid. However, the Union Government's official position is that space matters should be agreed. We ask our friends from Everett to consider this for future occasions. *Construction on the main hub and accompanying modules of the International Lunar Research Station begins in the East Asian Federation. **A spokesman for The Baltic Union government confirms that the Union Space Agency, USAg will participate in the construction. USAg and some union companies are working now with the East Asian Federation. *Terror Attack in Copenhagen: A bomb exploded in a hotel in copenhagen. Kills 8 people and injures 16. The bomber was later found injured in the HC Ørsted Park with a bomb attached to his body. *September 11th memorials held at New World Trade Center in New York City. Category:Future World Category:Timelines